


a dozen crackheads.

by qi4nz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 98 line best bois, Angst, Fluff, Gay, Gen, M/M, grab tissues, the lee's are all cousins, they do drugs most likely, we in california
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qi4nz/pseuds/qi4nz
Summary: in which twelve boys chat in a chatroom and chaos follows suit
Relationships: to be determined!!
Kudos: 9





	a dozen crackheads.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to their hollywood i mean what?
> 
> here are the chat names!!
> 
> sangyeon ; papa sang  
> jacob ; bagged milk  
> younghoon ; tall  
> hyunjae ; get money  
> juyeon ; yeet hoes  
> kevin ; maple syrup  
> chanhee ; bitch  
> changmin ; screech  
> haknyeon ; mandarin orange  
> hyunjoon ; e boy  
> sunwoo ; woowa  
> eric ; not short

**a dozen crackheads**

_twelve are active_

**bitch** : stream psycho or perish hoes!

**mandarin** **orange** : omg shut up im trying to sleep

**yeet hoes** : ju haknyeon. wake. the. fuck. up.

**mandarin orange** : hyung look

 **mandarin orange** : between you and me

 **mandarin orange** : im stressed the fuck out okay

 **mandarin orange** : let me sleep.

**tall** : imagine being eric's height

**not short** : for YOUR information

 **not short** : im growing

**woowa** : yall dont stan dia and it SHOWS honey

**e boy** : okay jan

**bagged milk** : its so hot help

**not short** : fuck you MEAN?????????

 **not short** : you ice penguin it is 31 degrees outside!!!!!!!!!

**screech** : is it too late to move back to korea?

 **screech** : or can i just fake being an immigrant and get deported???

**papa sang** :

**bitch** : cHANGMIN HWTA TEE FUCDKFKELDLCJL

**maple syrup** : chanhee really out here dying

 **maple syrup** : jfc the whipped people these days

**get money** : yo party on friday at my house

 **get money** : invite people if you want

**mandarin orange** : idk about you but i dont feel like tapping on each hot chip girl snapchat story and have to tap one thousand time chief

**maple syrup** : hELPOVBOFJVI93-04R9---98*((*(&(#_p@_())(#*

**woowa** : coronavirus finally decided to get him thank god

**yeet hoes** : lmOAJIFEJIVF SUNWOO WHYYY

**not short** : rip moon hyungseo

**maple syrup** : thats hyung to you young sir

**not short** : go choke.

**mandarin orange** : on dick.

**bagged milk** : every day we stray further from the light of heaven and it SHOWS

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter is so shORT-


End file.
